Question: Jessica has 21 apples for every 15 mangos. Write the ratio of apples to mangos as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $21:15$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $21 \text{ to } 15$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{21}{15}=\dfrac{7}{5}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{7}{5}$ is the ratio of apples to mangos written as a simplified fraction.